Send Me Back
by DeathAngelOfWar
Summary: What happens when Terra Brown gets put on a plane to go to the all so happy 'Hope's Summer Camp'. Well let me just say that she never 'gets off' that plane. An OC story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello! I'm Terra and I'm going to going to Hope's Summer Camp starting next week!" I said sarcastically to myself.

Hope's Summer Camp is supposed to be for the very happy. I however, just am not a happy person. My parents wished I was that happy. I'm supposedly to boring for them, not that I care. I'd rather be on my lab-top hacking into others Runescape accounts.

I sighed inwardly and looked around at my surroundings. I was on a slightly crowded plane sitting my some old sleeping man and a little kid that's picking their nose. Seriously, what were my parents thinking? How'd we end up getting the money for a plane ticket and afford some fruity tuiety camp for slightly depressed kids? For goodness sakes, we live in a fucking single wide in the middle of the fucking country.

I shook the sleeping bro beside me. The man suddenly woke up skittishly and looked around. I smiled politely and asked if I could get by to use the restroom. Not that I actually needed to use it. As I walked down the some-what crowded isle I took another view of the people surrounding me. There were all types of faces, old, young. I wonder where they're all-.

TRIPPING SHANANIGANS

"Oww.." I looked back to see what tripped me. A tall thin man with a cat like grin was above me, holding out his hand. Which I was guessing supposed to help me get up. I took it and was pulled up to my feet. He kept a firm grip on my wrist.

"You should be more careful Miss.?" His voice was deep and.. Wait. Something's not right here…

"Miss. Brown. Now sir if you'll excuse me.." He looked down at my wrist which he was still holding and his grin disappeared. His grip got painfully tighter. I looked around us and no one was paying attention. It was really quiet. It was like they're were frozen. I screamed out loud when the man holding my wrist twisted it the threw me to the floor. My wrist was now broken and I was on my knees trying to stop the pain. I looked up and the man smiled to me and disappeared into the thin air. My eyes got blurry as the tears continued to pour out.

"Oh my, miss are you ok?!" I jumped a little and I looked over to the voice to see a concerned elderly lady. Everybody was staring at me, and I just stared back. 'HOW THE FUCK DO I HANDLE A SITUATION LIKE THIS?' I was screaming in my mind. Soon the attention no longer was on me when the plane started to fly downwards, but not exactly nose-diving. I cradled my hand in my chest as I quickly sat in a nearby open chair.

A light suddenly erupted from the front of the plane.

'Heat..'

What?

'Heat.. It's on fire.'

I look quickly out the window to my side and saw hundreds of meteors falling around us.

'Listin..'

No.

I looked around me.

Agony.

People were screaming bloody murder, their voices stopping when death finally consumed them.

I glanced over to where I was previously sitting. There was a giant chunk of the little kid missing and the man was covered in blood and his head was cut badly. Everyone and everything got caught on fire. The smoke of the flames suffocated me, I felt my eye's gazing over.

Everything around me was black. My body felt as if it were on fire itself. I was burning alive from the inside out. Suddenly my view became of a darkened room. I couldn't move or call out for help. I was pretty sure I was dead. Until….


	2. Where Am I

**Haha alright you guys. It's going to be going threw a very dramatic character personality change. And it's going to stay like that until she lightens up a bit. Just wanted to throw that out there. :)**

Last time:

Everything around me was black. My body felt as if it were on fire itself. I was burning alive from the inside out. Suddenly my view became of a darkened room. I couldn't move or call out for help. I was pretty sure I was dead. Until... I woke up that it is...

Start of Chapter 2.:

ow... my head... I placed my hands on my face feeling for any injuries. Not feeling anything I placed my hands on the ground. I can't recall what I was doing.. or am doing. The question 'Where am I' races threw my head.

Hearing a someone mutter under there breath I sit up quickly. I could barley make out what was around me. Before me stood a man, no, a teen. His hair was jet black and he was wearing a turtle neck. His back was facing me and it was to dark in the room to recollect any more of the details.

"uuhm.. hello?" My voice cracked as though I haven't spoken a word in days. The boy turned around slightly glaring at me.

"WELL THANK GOD YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE." He said in an almost angry like tone and sat down in front of me with a huff. "ARE YOU OK TO WALK? WE HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE. BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE SEE YOU." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me up.

"..Where am I? What's g-going on?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice but body betrayed me.

(run..)

"WE CAN'T TALK HERE. CAN YOU WALK?" I only nodded. He placed a long skinny hand on my arm and dragged me to what I believe was a door. I winced as he slammed it open and pushed me in. A light flickered on and my eyes quickly shut. I was literally blinded by the light. After a few moments I composed myself and my eyes finally adjusted. I looked around. The room was an eerie gray color and there were several foreign objects around the room. Someone cleared there throat and my attention was drawn behind me.

(run!)

He was taller than me by a few inches at least. His hair black as I said earlier, his skin was ashy grey and he had two candy corn looking horns placed upon his head. Meeting his eyes they were yellow and red pupils.

"Who.. are you?" He rolled his eyes and put out his hand.

"I'M KARKAT VANTAS... WELL COME ON ARNT YOU GOING TO SHAKE MY HAND? I THOUGHT THAT'S HOW YOU HUMANS GREAT EACHOTHER." He gave me a funny look and I swore I shrunk a few inches. Being stared at isn't exactly my thing.

"I'm.. Terra Brown.." I awkwardly reached my hand out to his. If things couldn't get any worse we just held hands standing there. Not shaking them or anything. His grip was tight so I couldn't pull it away. When I noticed this I'm pretty sure my face turned cherry red. I looked away.

"HEY. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT HUMAN? YOU DON'T LOOK SO WELL." He grabbed my face with his other hand observing me to make sure I wasn't going to pass out or anything.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Could you let go of my hand?" With a questioning look he let go of me and walked away as if everything was normal.

"So. Could you tell me what's going on? Like where am I?! What happened.? Who, no WHAT are you!?" I sat on the floor with my knees pulled to my chest. Something told me to trust this... person? If that's even the right word for that..

"WELL HUMAN. TO ANSWER YOU'RE QUESTIONS IN ORDER.. YOU'RE IN A GAME CALLED S'BURB... POSSIBLY. I'M NOT REALLY SURE, SO I'M ONLY GUESSING. YOU SEE THAT'S THE HUMANS VERSION ON THE GAME. YOU'RE CURRENTLY IN A METEOR. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I'M GUESSING YOUR WORLD WAS DESTROYED THOUGH. AND UUUH.. I'M A TROLL. BUT TO YOU I'M YOUR GOD." Why am I not running away screaming!? There is no way any of this is true. I have so many questions to be answered. I feel so defenseless at the moment..

"NOW HUMAN.. IF YOU COULD ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?" I wans't paying attention.. I shouldn't be dossing off like this. None of my questions will be answered if I keep pondering off like this..

"My name is Terra.. not Human. And what are you're questions?" you could hear the depression linger in my voice.

"I ASKED IF YOU RECALLED WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEFORE YOU MAGICALLY POPED UP HERE." he talked to me as if I was mentally retarded. I hate this.

"I... don't remember. Sorry." Karkat sighed irritated and stood up from the chair he somehow ended up sitting in and sat in front of me observing me.

"IT'S FINE. I'LL HELP YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED. NOW WILL YOU WIPE THAT PATHETIC DEPRESSED LOOK OFF YOUR FACE." I looked up and stared back at him. I was a little shocked that he would even attempt to help me. All I am is a defenseless human.

"I MEAN... DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA HERE," he stood up and walked to a strangely shaped computer. "I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I SIMPLY DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO. SO WHY NOT HELP OUT THE PATHETIC HUMAN!? HAHA WHO KNOWS."

I rolled my eyes and got up to sit next to him.

"So... What are you going to do?"

"I'M GOING TO CONTACT A FEW... ACQUAINTANCES AND SEE IF THEY KNOW ANYTHING FIRST. DON'T GET TO COMFORTABLE, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE SOON."

I


End file.
